


Kinktober 2018

by Ducky1783



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Begging, Deep Throating, Face Sitting, Kinktober, M/M, ass worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky1783/pseuds/Ducky1783
Summary: Welcome to my Kinktober, it won't be the best you read but hopefully, it'll be at least semi-good.I'm sorry, but the days wont be posted exactly on the same day they're written for, I'm really busy and I find it hard to write sometimes, so sorry about that.





	1. Day 1 - Viktuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Deepthroating and Face-sitting.
> 
> It's a little rushed at the end because I wanted to get this out on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Deepthroating and Face-sitting.
> 
> It's a little rushed at the end because I wanted to get this out on time.

“Victor, I’m home,” Yuuri called from the front door. He heard his husband get up off the couch and Makkachin’s toes hitting the hardwood floor of the kitchen before they both appeared around the corner.  
  
”How was work today Yuuri?” The silver haired man asked as he planted a kiss on the raven's forehead.  
  
”Tiring.”  
  
“I bet.”  
  
Victor helps Yuuri take off his coat and mask before wrapping his arm around the raven's waist and walking him into the living room where they can collapse onto the couch and watch some videos of ice skaters. The two of them always enjoyed watching the skaters. They always looked like they were gliding across the ice so effortlessly, but the two males knew that it was not effortless. You had to put in a lot of time and practice to be able to skate, and Victor and Yuuri admired them for that.  
  
”What do you want for dinner?” Victor asked as he ran his fingers through his husband's hair. “I can order take out if you want.”  
  
Yuuri hummed and nuzzled his face into Victor’s chest. “Yeah, take out sounds good.”  
  
”Chinese?” The blonde asks.  
  
The raven nods slightly and wraps his arms around Victor's waist. "That's fine with me."  
  
"I'll order it later then," Victor said as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's shoulders and nuzzled his face into the raven's hair. "You should take a nap."  
  
"I'm not tired." Yuuri lied. The truth was he was exhausted. Teaching kids was harder than people thought and it really took a lot out of a person.  
  
"Just take a nap anyways Baby." The Caribbean eyed male told him. "You'll feel better after that."  
  
Yuuri nodded and nuzzled into his husband's chest again, Victor's heartbeat and deep breaths calming him and helping him fall into a deep sleep.

~~~

Yuuri woke up to the smell of takeout and the sound of Makkachin eating her food.  
  
"Are you finally awake, Yuuri?" Victor asked as he came back into the living room with a take-out container in his hand and a pair of chopsticks in his other. Yuuri made a non-identifiable noise and Victor smiled. "I was just coming to wake you up to eat."  
  
"Aren't you a sweetheart." Yuuri teased, his voice raspy from sleep and his eyes still blinking away the remnants of his dreams.  
  
Victor thought his husband looked absolutely breathtaking like this. The blonde always thought Yuuri was beautiful, who wouldn't? He handed him his dinner and sat down beside him. As Yuuri ate Victor tried to find something good to watch, he finally decided on The Office. Yuuri almost choked on his chicken fried rice multiple times and Victor fell off the couch once because he laughed too hard. After the episode was over and something else had started playing, Yuuri had set his now empty takeout container on the coffee table and laid back on the couch. The raven was very comfortable and full after his dinner, Victor had moved so he was now laying on top of Yuuri and watching what was now playing on the TV. The brown eyed male ran his fingers through the blonde's hair and watched the show with his husband. It looked okay, neither one of them knew what it was called. They watched it and talked for a little while, about 20 minutes into the show they heard a moan. It startled them and they looked toward the TV screen which was showing a girl and a guy in a room, the girl was naked except for her bra and panties and the guy only had his shirt off. He was sucking on the girl's neck and was trying to take her bra off. The two shared a look and they knew at that moment that they had a problem. They both were slowly becoming hard. Don't get them wrong, they both were not interested in girls whatsoever but the concept of two people fucking and them watching excited them. Call them voyeurs all you want, but they knew what good sex was.  
  
"Uhh…" Victor's eyes shot from the TV screen back to Yuuri's and back to the screen. The guy was now trailing kisses down the girl's stomach and she was letting out high pitched moans as he trailed lower.  
  
"This is... unexpected." Yuuri coughs.

“It is.” Victor swallowed.  He shifted and his growing boner rubbed against his husband's leg, The blonde let out a little noise and continued to rub himself on Yuuri’s leg.

“Ha, Victor…” The raven’s face was red and his breathing was fast. “I-I can’t-”

“Don’t worry Yuuri~” The blonde’s voice was soft and sensual in his ear. “I’ll take _care_ of you.”

Yuuri sucked in a breath before he covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment. The couple on the TV was now in the middle of a makeout session while the guy had two fingers inside the girl.

“You want to do what they’re doing Yuuri?” The lust in his husband’s tone was almost too much for the poor raven to handle. He very much wanted to do what the couple on the TV was doing. He _always_ enjoyed when Victor fingered him. The blonde would tease him sometimes but it was all worth it in the end. That was one of the many reasons that Yuuri loved his husband after all. Victor knew exactly what he needed, and was always sure to give it to him. So when Yuuri felt his pants being pulled down and soft fluttering kisses being planted all over his neck, he couldn’t help but sigh in pleasure. The blonde slowly palmed his husband’s erection as he threw Yuuri’s pants across the living room. The couple on the TV was long forgotten as Victor and Yuuri had engaged in their own make-out session.

“A-ah, Victor~” Yuuri moaned softly. “Mmm, that feels good.”

“Yeah?” The Caribbean eyed male hummed against his husband’s lips. “It’ll feel better soon Love.”

Yuuri couldn’t have stopped the whimper even if he tried. Victor trailed kisses down the raven’s slightly pudgy stomach. The blonde loved Yuuri’s stomach, it wasn’t the raven’s fault that he gained weight so easily. While Yuuri found it something to be ashamed about, Victor loved it more than anything. He loved to rest his head on his husband’s stomach and enjoyed that it wasn’t hard, he liked that his husband didn’t have a built abdominal region if he did then Victor wouldn’t be able to rest his head on it and fall asleep to the sounds of Yuuri’s breathing. A sharp inhale from the raven brought the blonde out of his reverie. He hadn’t noticed that he’d been kissing and sucking at one place on his husband’s stomach and now there was a dark bruise where his lips had once been.

“Good.” The Caribbean eyed male hummed. “This will show everyone that you’re _mine_.”

“Victor,” Yuuri whined. His breathing was hard and his chest was rising so fast it would have worried the blonde. But he knew why the other male was so worked up, and it was more of an ego boost than anything anyone else has ever said or done for him. He loved the man in front of him more than anything in the world, and what he was about to do was going to prove it. Victor lowered himself so that he was right in front of his husband’s dick before he licked a stripe right along the vein. The high breathy moan that came from the raven’s mouth made him smirk. He was the only that could make Yuuri like this. He licked up the shaft again and engulfed the tip into his mouth, sucking and dipping his tongue into the slit of the raven’s cock.

“Victor!” Yuuri gasped out, his breath coming out faster than it had before.  “I-”

“Shh, Love,” Victor whispered against his husband’s pelvis. “I’ll make you feel so good. Just relax.”

The raven did exactly what he was told and the blonde smiled at how pliant his husband was after a few words.

“Such a good boy for me Yuuri.” Victor sucked on the tip of his husband’s dick again and slowly sank down. In a few seconds, his nose was touching the raven’s pelvis and his throat was convulsing around the cock in his mouth. Yuuri’s whines and moans were a big turn on for the blonde, but he was set on making his husband feel good first. Besides, the blonde would get what he wanted soon enough and that was fine with him. He bobbed his head and made sure to trail his tongue along the vein on the underside of Yuuri’s shaft. The hands clenching in his platinum blonde hair were a good thing. The harder they clenched, the closer the raven was, and with how hard they were clenched in his hair right now, it meant that he would blow any second now.

“ _Victoooooor~_ ” Yuuri’s moan was high and loud as he released into the blonde’s mouth. Victor’s throat remained lax until Yuuri was done cumming, the blonde swallowing it all up and pulling away from the raven’s cock before he kissed him. Tongues were soft and slow as they danced together. Yuuri’s breath was slowly returning to normal as they finished up their small make out session, the blonde tasting of Yuuri and a bit of the chocolate he had eaten before laying down to rest on the couch.

“What do you want to do next, Love?” Victor asked softly, his voice full of love for the man in front of him. “We’ll do whatever you want.”

Yuuri draws in a few breaths before quietly saying, “Could you...eat me out?”

“Of course, Baby.” Victor places a soft kiss against the raven’s lips before tapping his thigh. “Get up, Love.”

Yuuri stood from the couch, he knew exactly where this was going and his spent cock gave a little twitch in excitement. Victor laid down on the couch and tapped his chin. “Come here, Love.”

The raven scurried onto the couch and sat on his husband’s chest, waiting for the command from the blonde.

“Come here, Babe.” Victor pointed at his lips, and the raven planted a kiss onto them. “Good boy.” Yuuri preened slightly at the praise and was shaking a little bit in anticipation from what was to come. “Now, come on. Up you go.”

Yuuri scrambled up farther on the blonde’s body so that he was right above his face. The raven slowly lowered himself so that his ass was resting on his husband’s mouth. Victor had opened his mouth and trailed his tongue along the raven’s fluttering hole. Yuuri let out a little breathy noise and he rocked back into the blonde’s tongue. Victor let out a pleased noise and dug his tongue deeper inside the raven’s ass, feeling the walls clenching around him and moving his hand up to stroke along his husband’s dick. The clenching of the raven’s walls around his tongue and the small noises of pleasure was all Victor needed to feel his own orgasm churning inside of him and he came, moaning into Yuuri’s ass and sending pleasurable vibrations through his spine. The blonde’s orgasm leading into Yuuri’s second one. As the two males came down from their high, Yuuri collapsed onto Victor with a dopey smile on his face and kissed the tip of the blonde’s nose.

“That was good.”

“Was it?” The blonde smirked. “Everything is good with you, Yuuri.”

The raven’s face heated up and he buried it into the other man’s chest. Victor laughed and kissed the burning cheeks of his husband’s face and nuzzled into the sweaty raven locks. “We have to clean up.” He told the man laying in his arms.

“Mhmm.” Yuuri agreed, but neither one of them made a move to get up, Victor only stretching out an arm to turn the TV off, before he wrapped both of them around his husband.

“I love you, Yuuri.” The blonde whispered lovingly.

 “I love you too, Victor.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru (IwaOi)- Day 2 - Begging/Ass Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who uodated. Honestly I started this after I posted the first chapter but I was never in the mood to finish it, but today I decided, “I’m bored so why the fuck not?” So here it is.
> 
> Anyway, have fun reading whatever the fuck this turned out to be, I suck absolute ASS at writing smut so it’s not good, but I tried and that’s all that matters.

“Iwa-Chan~ It’s time to get uuuuupppp~”

The raven haired male grumbled and flipped over to hide his face underneath the pillow.

“Iwa-Chan.” The brunet whined. “I guess you don’t want the pancakes I made you then. I’ll go eat them all by-” Oikawa let out a yelp as the bed covers flew toward his face and he almost fell off the bed when the man he was trying to wake up suddenly jumped out of bed, tripping over the sheets and almost slamming his face into the wall.

The sputtering of the taller male was loud as he tried to claw his way out of the bedsheets that had somehow encased his whole body. “Iwa-Chan  _ help  _ me.” Came the high pitched whine from inside the cocoon.

“You dumbass, how’d you get stuck?” Iwaizumi demanded.

“Iwaaaaaaa!” Came the petulant reply. “I’m stuck, help me.” The Omega continued to claw at the blankets and finally, Iwaizumi came to his rescue, ripping the sheets off of the brunet and throwing them back onto the bed.

“You’re such a pain in the ass.” The alpha told him. “Why do I put up with you again?”

“It’s because you  _ love  _ me Iwa-Chan.” Came the brunet’s reply.

The raven raises a brow. “Do I? I don’t remember saying that.”

An indignant squawk came out of the Omegas mouth and he tried to scramble to his feet. “ _ Iwa-Chan  _ so mean!” He stomped out of the room past the raven and into the kitchen. “I shouldn’t have made you pancakes.”

“Tooru don’t be like that.” The Alpha cooes, walking to the Omega and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi nuzzles into the brunet’s shoulder and scents him, feeling OIkawa relax a little bit in his arms.

“I’m supposed to be mad at you, stop that.”

Iwaizumi chuckles and plants a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “You can never stay mad at me.”

“It’s not fair.” The Omega whines. “You use your Alpha powers to make me not mad at you.”

“‘My Alpha powers’?” The raven snorts. “Cute.”

The brunet sighed and relaxed into his boyfriend's arms. “Whatever you want to call it then.”

“It’s my pheromones, Tooru.” Iwaizumi chuckles. “You’re so stupid.” This was said with enough fondness that Oikawa didn’t let out any sounds of indignation, so the raven thought that he was good. “Now how about we go eat, hmm?”

The Omega let out a noncommittal noise but walked toward the kitchen, Iwaizumi in tow. The brunet got two plates down and set them on the counter. The brunet sent a look at his Alpha and started piling pancakes onto his plate.

“Don’t take all of them you shit.” Iwaizumi told him.

“Iwa-Chan, I’m starting my heat soon.” Oikawa replied as he dumped scrambled eggs and bacon onto his plate. “Just wanted you to know, since they hit so unexpectedly. Gives you time to prepare.”

“You have all your stuff right?”

The Omega nods and turns to get orange juice out of the fridge. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around the brunets waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of the taller males neck. Inhaling the Omega’s scent, the raven planted a few kisses up the pale skin. “I’ll be here for you baby.”

Oikawa sighed and relaxed into his Alpha’s arms. “I know.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Iwa-Chan.”

“Why don’t we eat now and we can watch a movie before I have to head to work.” The Alpha said into his mates ear before kissing the brunet’s cheek. Oikawa took a bite of the pancakes that he slaved over a hot stove to make.

“Sounds like a good idea.” The Omega says as he turns his head to plant a syrupy kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. He smiled at the disgusted look on Iwaizumi’s face before holding up a forkful of eggs to the Alpha’s mouth. The raven opened his mouth and Oikawa fed him the eggs. The Alpha made content noises while he was chewing and as soon as he was done, he planted a kiss on Oikawa’s cheek.

“They’re good babe.”

The Omega preened and ate a bite himself. They were pretty good, and the brunet prided himself on being able to make good food.

“My heat should be here some time this week.” Oikawa says. “So we’ll have to have everything ready by then.”

“Alright.” Iwaizumi says and takes a bite of the pancakes. “We have a lot of the stuff already, we’ll just have to get the water and towels for you.”

The Omega hummed and the two of them finished eating. After they put the dishes into the sink Oikawa followed Iwaizumi to the living room and grabbed the fluffy blanket off the back of the couch to wrap around both of their shoulders.

“What do you want to watch?” Iwaizumi asked as he flipped through Netflix.

“I don’t know, pick something random.”

They finally decided on Coco, and they were both enjoying the movie before Oikawa started feeling a little hot. He pushed the blanket off of himself before resuming watching the movie. A bit later he was still feeling hot so he got up to check the thermostat. It was set to the same it always was and it never seemed to bother the Omega before but he turned it down anyway. After ten minutes more of watching the movie after turning down the thermostat, Oikawa started getting small cramps.

“Iwa-Chan, I’m all hot and I’m cramping.” He whined to his boyfriend.

“Do you think it’s your heat?” The Alpha asked as he glances at the brunet.

“It could be, it is this week after all.”

“Do you want me to call into work?”

“Yes.” The Omega said sheepishly. “We’re going to have to get the towels.”

Iwaizumi nodded before standing and grabbing the towels from the bathroom to bring to the bedroom, as he was doing that he called his boss and told him that he wouldn’t be into work that day because his mate was starting his heat. His boss gladly gave him the whole week off, considering the woman was an Omega herself and she understood the pains if the heat was ignored.

“Baby, I have the whole week off and the bedroom is ready if you need to come back here.” The Alpha said as he walked back into the living room.

“I think I’ll be okay for a bit.” Was the Omegas response. He was snuggling into the part of the blanket that the raven had wrapped around his shoulders earlier, the scent of his Alpha calming him down a bit.

“Are you sure?” Iwaizumi asks, knowing how bad his mates cramps got.

“I’m sure. We can go back after the movie is over, it’s not that bad right now and the movie is almost over anyway.”

“Okay…” The Alpha says uncertainty. He wraps an arm around Oikawa and rubs his scent gland over the Omegas hair. The brunet sighs happily and nuzzles into his boyfriends side.

As the movie ended Oikawa’s heat cramps got worse, and he whimpered with every new one.

“Come on Shittykawa, let's get you back to the room.” Iwaizumi says as he picks the Omega up and carries him back to the room.

“Iwa-Chan, so mean!” The brunet whines. “You’re supposed to be nice to me when I’m in heat.”

“I don’t remember agreeing to that.” The raven says and lays Oikawa down on the bed. “I will take care of you though.”

“What a great mate I have.” Oikawa snarked. “Why did I fall in love with you all those years ago?”

“Because I’m amazing and if you fell in love with anyone else I’d break their nose.” Iwaizumi growls and ripping the socks off of the Omega’s feet and throwing them across the room.

“Possessive, I like it.” The brunet cooes and kisses his mate. “Tend to me Alpha.”

The raven grumbles and crawls onto the bed above Oikawa. “You need to shut your mouth.”

“And how are you going to make me?” Oikawa teases with a raised brow.

“You’ll see.” The Alpha says ominously and licks up the Omega’s sensitive scent gland.

The brunet mewls and grips the short hair at the back of his mates head.

“Got you to shut up didn’t I?” Iwaizumi smirks before planting a kiss on Oikawa’s lips.

“Mean Iwa-Chan!” The Omega whined before smiling and nuzzling into the Alphas neck. “Take care of me now.”

“Of course your highness.” The raven snarks. He rolls Oikawa onto his stomach before sitting on the Omegas lower back and grabbing massaging oils from the nightstand. “I’m going to give you a massage, then I’ll take care of your heat, okay?”

“Mhmm.” The brunet hums and relaxes against the bed, not thinking about his heat because if you bring attention to something you’ll be more aware of it and the Omega really did not need his heat cramps to get to him.

Iwaizumi drizzled some of the massage oil onto Oikawa's back before massaging it into the bribers shoulders. The Omega lets out a satisfied noise before closing his eyes and steadying his breathing. The Alpha works all the way down his boyfriends arms, then his back, before starting on his legs.

“Look at you Oikawa, so wet for me.” He hums. “Such a good Omega, all wet and waiting for your Alpha. You’ll get me soon enough, Baby, patience.” He drags a finger down the cleft of the brunets ass and Oikawa lets out a strangled noise, pushing back into Iwaizumi’s finger.

“I don’t think so, Love.” The Alpha says softly. “You have to wait until I’m done. You don’t want to be a bad boy do you?”

Oikawa shook his head furiously and forced himself to keep his hips still.

“Good boy.” The raven praised, kissing the Omega’s shoulder blade. “You’ll get rewarded soon, I just have to finish your other leg.”

Oikawa let out a high pitched whine and bit the corner of his pillow to keep from grinding his teeth. His Alpha sure knew how to torture him and the Omega would be lying if he didn’t enjoy it. Maybe it was because his heat had started, but the sheets on the bed felt scratchy to his sensitive skin and he didn’t like it. Soon enough he wouldn’t be thinking of how the sheets felt though, his Alpha would be tending to him and making him feel good.

“How are you feeling baby?” Iwaizumi asks and he’s almost done massaging the Omegas other leg when another wave of slick comes dripping out of his boyfriends ass.

Oikawa let out a little mewl and nuzzles his face deeper into the bed. “Horny.”

Iwaizumi chuckled and squeezed the Omegas thighs. “I’m done massaging you baby, you know what that means.”

The brunet let out another high pitched moan and Iwaizumi lapped at the new wave of slick that came from his boyfriends ass.

“Such a pretty Omega for me.” The Alpha hums and nips at Oikawa's right ass cheek before sliding his tongue up from the base of the brunets balls to the base of his spine.

“Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa whines and pushes his ass back into the Alphas hands. “Please Iwa!”

“Please what Baby?” The Alpha teased.

“Please fuck me Iwa! Alpha  _ please _ !”

Iwaizumi growls and bites the back of the Omegas thigh before lapping at his hole again. The waves of slick that were coming out were fast and thick, Iwaizumi was getting dizzy from having his head buried between his boyfriends cheeks but Oikawa begged so prettily, he just couldn’t refuse.

“Look at you Oikawa, begging me to fuck you, such a good boy.” The raven said and smirked at the high pitched gasp he earned. “Your ass is so beautiful Oikawa, so pretty and round. And it gives me so much slick.” He hummed and dragged a finger through the trail of slick Oikawa was leaving. “Such a pretty Omega just for me.”

“Just for you Iwa!” Oikawa agreed, panting. “ _ Please  _ Alpha, it hurts.”

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. You’ll be alright.” Iwaizumi hushes his Omega before gently flipping him around to lay on his back and stuck a finger into the Omegas dripping hole. “I’ve got you baby, you’re alright.”

The brunet whines and grips at his boyfriends hair before pulling Iwaizumi’s head up and smashing their lips together. As they’re kissing, the Alpha adds another finger and pinches one of the Omegas nipples with his unoccupied hand. He nipped at Oikawa’s bottom lip before trailing kisses down the Omegas sensitive skin and stopping at the nipple he was previously pinching with his fingers. He slowly added another finger into Oikawa and sucked harshly at the brunets nipple. Oikawa moaned loudly before Iwaizumi could hear the sounds of his boyfriend releasing onto his stomach.

“Feel better baby?” The raven asks as he kisses the brunets cheek. Oikawa nods softly and Iwaizumi pulls his fingers out of the Omega before longing his dick up and nudging the head against his boyfriends hole, smirking at the rapid pants and occasional whines.

“You better hope I prepared you well enough baby boy. Your ass is about to get all the love and attention it so desperately craves.” The Alpha whispers into Oikawa’s ear and delights in the way the Omega scrabbles at his back, digging his nails into his shoulder blades.

~~~

“Do you feel better love?” Iwaizumi asks softly as he runs his fingers through Oikawa’s hair and kisses at his closed eyelids. The Omega lets out a long pleaser hum and the Alpha chuckles before skimming his nose over his mating bite that he reopened. “I’m glad. Now get some sleep and I’ll make you dinner when you wake up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you when ever I post the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see you in day 2


End file.
